kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 8(new 8)
Numbuh 8 Carson "Car" Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 8 is the Blunt yet kind British 3rd in Command Under Numbuh 5 of Sector V. Cousin to Numbuh 1. Described as a Confided but smart by some and as a unpredictable operative in a good way by others, Numbuh 8 joins the Kids Next Door after Nigel rejects the offer to become a GKND operative. Numbuh 8 takes his responsibilities as a KND operative with a collective but devious way. Personality He speaks with a stronger English accent then Numbuh 1 did, because he lived in England longer with Demetri (numbuh 868) and he was born there, moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. A bit of a blunt but a sweet person while to others hes known as a confided and unpredictable for his succeeding ideas. According to Numbuh 5, he and Numbuh 4 became really good best friends after Wally confided to him about his feelings towards Nigel. Carson has a huge crush on Hoagie as explained in Operation:'' S.W.E.E.T A.C.C.E.N.T.S '' when he met Sector V. He is a 10-year old boy that is a total opposite of Numbuh 1 but shares his pride for the KND and puts his friends first then anything. Appearence Carson usually wears a Purple t-shirt, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes which belonged to Nigel, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. It was revealed he's Numbuh 1's cousin and a actual child along with Demetri to Father. History Carson aka Numbuh 8 is a biological child to Father (Benedict Uno) and a cousin to Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) also a Nephew to Nigel’s Parents. He’s the youngest to Demetri Uno(Formally Numbuh 868) and is not favored at all by his own dad Father.(Playing the same way it was with Father and Monty with Grandfather) When he was 7 him and his brother moved back to the UK with Mrs. Uno’s Brother for Carson’s safety from Father causing Numbuh 1 barely remembering Carson. As time passed four years later, Carson and Demetri returned back home only to find out Father still wants nothing to do with Carson unless he does what he says. After the two fight, Carson storms off going towards Nigel’s house only to get snatched in a 2x4 transportation by Numbuh 86 after she witnessed him beating Father in a fight outside.(and finding out he’s another relative to Nigel and Demetri since she knew him right before he was decommissioned) Recruiting him to the CND to get trained to become the first 3rd in Command for the KND under Sector V and Everyone (even 86) respect him highly despite his smart mouth attitude and playful trait. Its hinted in KND fanfics he has a huge crush on Numbuh 2 and numbuh 86 was the first to find out which made their relationship closer besides him and Numbuh 4 being best friends. * Numbuh 8 using his fire powers towards Cree Numbuh 8 at Numbuh 2's house in Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R.S(Rewrite) Trivia * It was implied by Ken-Slice that Numbuh 8 has a big huge crush on Numbuh 2, but for a while didn't know how to come around it not realizing he's into guys. * Numbuh 8 has a fear of tornados when him and Nigel were 6 years old and were home alone during a bad storm and a tornado came through their lane. Luckily they both got to the basement. This traumatized Numbuh 8 for a long time until Operation: T.O.R.N.A.D.O * Numbuh 8 was once a kid pop Idol boy for a year when he was 8 as explained in a short Operation: I.D.O.L.I.Z.E before his time as a KND. * Numbuh 8 and Cree have a strong enemy relationship as he looks at Cree as a Kid destroyer like his Father. * In Sweet Accents, Its implied Numbuh 8 and 1 have a strong cousin complex as they were always by each other's sides since they were 2 despite them having their bickering moments as explained by Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 4 and 2. * Numbuh 8 shows signs of ASD(autism-Spectrum-Disorder(aspergers) during Operation: C.O.N.F.R.O.N.T but they are extremely mild that only causes his social skills to be troubled to an extent. * Numbuh 8's ASD was added by Ken-Slice(who created Numbuh 8) as Ken himself has ASD since he was 3 years old but the case is extremely mild and no one ever notices it until way later after knowing him. * Numbuh 8 is known to tease his teammates in Operation: F.I.R.S.T K.I.S.S. Towards Numbuh 4(To make Numbuh 1 make the move on 4 as they both never had their first kiss and Nigel has a crush on Wally (an altered KND where Numbuh 8 joined and Numbuh 1 never left) * Carson Uno is voiced by Corey Jackson aka Arudan on the internet who also voices Numbuh 868 and Numbuh 1995. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sector Leader, New Operative Category:Operatives __NEWSECTIONLINK__